


Driving Away the Adrenaline

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eiffel Tower, First Time, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another close call, Steve and Catherine decide that Danny needs to be part of their cool down routine which gets very heated.   Spoilers for 4x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Away the Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> For haldoor who requested something sexy and humorous, allowing a variety of M/M pairings, as long as nobody ended up with the girl in the end. I tried to include her other requests for first time, sex, road trips, threesomes, rimming & blow jobs. If you look very carefully, there are tiny sprinkles of jealousy and angst which she also wanted. As a legendary FF author in the H50 fandom (at least in my mind), being assigned to write for her, was a bit intimidating. Thank you Kaige68 for assuring me that I was up to the task. I hope this fits the bill even though it’s not all that funny, but there are a few amusing moments.

Danny made his way out of the woods, actually rain forest, but to a New Jersey native any natural, undeveloped land with tress and brush would always be woods.  Muttering to himself he grumbled, “OK we saved the girl, now how are we gonna save our own asses?”

 

Steve and Catherine emerged into the sunshine a few moments later.  Steve had his arm around the lovely lieutenant for support and because based on the way he was gripping her, he was afraid to let her go.  Upon seeing Danny, Catherine broke free and launched herself into his surprised arms.  “Thank you,” she husked, squeezing him for all she was worth. 

 

Relaxing into the hug, Danny patted her back, “No problem.”

 

“I know what you risked to come with him for me,” Catherine continued without letting go.

 

Danny was having none of it.  “Don’t worry about it.”   Over her shoulder, he searched Steve’s face for any signs that his buddy was upset that he and Catherine were hugging.  Steve didn’t appear to be paying much attention to them. 

 

“C’mon,” urged Steve.  “We gotta go find those guys.”  His voice became muffled as he stalked around the monstrous tactical assault vehicle and climbed up into the driver’s side of the commandeered SWAT van.

 

Ever the gentleman, Danny broke the hug and reached up to open the door for Catherine.  She climbed up with him right behind her and waited until Danny settled himself into the bucket seat before she made herself as comfortable as possible on his lap, facing into the cab and Steve with her back to the door.  She draped her left arm over Danny’s shoulder.   Danny had barely closed the hatch before Steve took off.  Releasing the door handle Danny awkwardly moved his hand aimlessly in the cramped cab before deciding that placing it against the dash, behind Catherine’s back for support was his least offensive option.  Seriously, where does one rest their hands with a lap full of a Navy SEAL’s sometimes girlfriend?  Danny had no doubt that if his hand ended up someplace unwanted both Steve and Catherine would have no qualms about killing him, or at least maiming him. 

 

The suspension on the SWAT truck wasn’t exactly the embodiment of luxury.  The potholes on the dirt road out of the remote area were also quite deep.  After a particularly jarring thump, Danny instinctively, grabbed Catherine protectively around the waist to keep her from bouncing around too much in the cab.  When she didn’t protest and Steve didn’t try to break his arm. Danny kept his hand comfortably around her middle and rested the other arm across her thighs as if he were anchoring her like a human seatbelt.  Rather than protest, Catherine smiled warmly and invitingly at him as she seemed to wiggle a bit closer.

 

If they hadn’t been in a borrowed (stolen) SWAT vehicle barreling toward known terrorists, Danny would have almost sworn she was coming on to him.

 

Danny liked Catherine.  He really did.  She was easy on the eyes, willing to put up with batshit crazy Steve, yet not take any of his crap and lord knows she was smart.  Where would the team be without her intelligence gathering skills? Despite liking her, Danny nevertheless felt a tad uneasy around her.  It was like she knew something he didn’t and it always made him nervous. 

 

Once she resigned her commission, Catherine was around a lot more.  She was always at Steve’s house.  She would pop by the Palace to search for information to help Billy’s clients.  When Billy went off and got himself shot, Danny’s heart broke for her.  She lost her friend and her job.  Danny actually felt guilty for all the grief he had given Steve about not letting Cath work with Billy, implying that she would end up cheating on Steve or at least breaking his heart. 

 

The day Danny saw Catherine in the hallway at 5-0 headquarters, taking her into his arms seemed to be the most natural thing in the world.  She was hurting and the only comfort he had to offer her was a hug.  The minute she fully pressed her whole body into his, Danny knew how much she’d needed the human contact.  As she lingered in his arms, Danny smoothed his hands up and down her toned back.  Gabby had been gone for a few weeks and it felt good to have a beautiful woman in his embrace, even if she was his best friend’s girl. 

 

Once Catherine officially joined the team, the ease of their interactions continued.  She was a good asset.  Although they missed Kono, it was nice to have a woman in the office again.  While the former Lieutenant didn’t know much about police procedure, she was no rookie.  She had good instincts and a fierce determination. 

 

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around, Danny’s tactile nature was unrestrained in Catherine’s presence.  He tackled Catherine during their touch football game by throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her around the field. No one thought anything of it when he gave her a swat on the butt. 

 

At dinner, Steve sat between Catherine and Mary, across from Danny. Steve often leaned back in his seat with his long arms across the backs of the women’s chairs.  He looked for all the world like a king. Under the table Steve’s long legs would constantly tangle with Danny’s shorter ones.  At first it seemed accidental but as the night wore on, when it continued happening, Danny knew it had to be intentional.  Whenever he’d look at Steve the other man would only smile.  Happy surrounded by friends and his daughter, Danny simply played along, intertwining his feet with Steve’s larger ones.  It was kind of like Thanksgiving in New Jersey playing footsie with Matt under the table.  If Catherine or Mary knew what the men were doing, they didn’t let on.

 

The happy memories of Thanksgiving faded quickly away when the team caught a case involving international human traffickers.  It seems many perverts were looking forward to finding young children under the tree to be used as sex toys.  The cases with kids were always the hardest for Danny.  He couldn’t help but think that there but by the Grace of God . . . one of those kids could be his own precious daughter.  His mind went back to that dark place when Rick Peterson had actually kidnapped Grace.

 

Seeing the far away sickened look in Danny’s eye, Steve cautioned, “Don’t go there.” 

 

“Yeah, Brah,” Chin “Grace is at school.  She’s safe.  You can’t let every case involving kids make you think something bad happened to her.  It will eat you alive.”

 

Catherine draped an arm around Danny.  “C’mon beers on me.”

 

“Sounds good,” Danny agreed.  “At least she doesn’t leave her wallet at home when she offers to buy.”

 

“One time.  One time I forgot my wallet,” Steve groused.  “You’re never gonna let that die are you?”

 

“As long as you have it this time,” Danny rejoined.

 

“Second round is on you!” Catherine interjected. 

 

With a few drinks under his belt, Danny was finally able to loosen up.  The inflow of alcohol seemed to be proportional to the expulsion of the day’s pain and ugliness.  When the local DJ started to spin, Danny dragged Catherine onto the dance floor for a few trips to light fantastic.  Mostly it was fast dances but the booze had loosened Danny’s hips so there was some grinding and dirty dancing.  Even Steve joined in the fun.  It was good to see him relax and let his hair down.  At one point the boys sandwiched Catherine between them -- Danny at her front and Steve behind.  Catherine was in her glory and the envy of almost every other woman in the bar, as well as a few of the men, as she ground with the two sexy hunks. 

 

Hours later, filled with beers and a few shots, but not yet fully coming down from the throws of the day’s adrenaline high, the trio poured themselves out of a cab and into Steve’s house.   Steve fumbled with the keys, but tried to act like he wasn’t lacking coordination.  Catherine barely balanced two pizza boxes and Danny just laughed at their antics.  “Hurry up.  I’m hungry,” he grumbled. 

 

“Keep your pants on,” Steve barked, opening the door and stumbling inside.

 

“Or don’t,” Catherine teased, tossing Danny a saucy little wink. 

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you missy,” Danny played along.

 

“I would,” Steve offered in a moment of unguarded disclosure. 

 

Danny tried to play it off, as he snagged a slice out of the box that Catherine had deposited on the coffee table.  “Not everybody strips at the drop of a hat.”

 

“I don’t strip at the drop of a hat,” Steve retorted with as a much dignity as a happy drunk can muster. 

 

“Please,” Danny disagreed.  “You’re always running around half cocked and half dressed, showing off those muscles and tattoos.”

 

“He’s usually more than half cocked when I’m around,” Catherine offered. 

 

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes at Catherine’s naughty revelation.

 

“I like my tattoos,” Steve proclaimed, putting his slice down and whipping off his shirt to display the aforementioned body art. 

 

Caressing his bare shoulder, Catherine assured him, “We like your tattoos too, baby.  Don’t we, Danny?”

 

Embarrassed by their tactile flirting, Steve’s gorgeous torso and the pet names, Danny concentrated on eating his slice.

 

Answering for his partner, Steve proclaimed, “Danno likes my tattoos.  Don’t ya, D?”

 

“Yeah, they’re great,” Danny muttered still not looking up from his pizza and trying to swallow. 

 

Putting his hands on Danny’s chest, just below his clavicles, Steve massaged the other man’s pecs lightly, “How come you don’t have any tats?  That chest would be an awesome canvas.” Steve punctuated his words with a bit more pressure, running his hands down Danny’s biceps, then sliding his hands to the center and starting to undo the buttons on Danny’s shirt. 

 

Dropping his slice, Danny batted away Steve’s hands and stood to get away from the fondling.  Touching was one thing; undressing was another.  “What the fuck has gotten into you?”

 

“Nothing,” Steve replied. “I thought we were doing a thing.”

 

“A thing?” Danny repeated.

 

“Yeah a thing. All of us.” Steve supplied, not really enlightening his partner. “From the bar.  With the dancing.”

 

Catherine sashayed behind Danny and began grinding against him.  “You remember,” she whispered into his ear loud enough for Steve to hear. 

 

“What is wrong with you two?” Danny yelped, trying to move away from Catherine but with nowhere to go because Steve was directly in front him.

 

“We need to blow off some steam and so do you,” Catherine cajoled snaking her hands around Danny’s body and caressing his chest. 

 

“Sex is great stress relief,” Steve added.

 

“Fine.  Whatever.  You two over share sometimes, you know that?”   Danny said pulling his phone off his belt.  “Just let me call a cab, and I’m outta here.  Then you can get on with your stress relief.”

 

“We don’t want you to leave,” Catherine supplied.

 

Reaching out Steve settled his hands on Danny’s hips.  “That’s right this was about getting your pants off.  My bad.”  Steve began to slide Danny’s belt open but the detective jumped back like he was burned. 

 

“You’re drunk!” Danny spit, like he’d just discovered this fact.

 

“Nothing gets by you,” Steve replied. 

 

As Catherine slid her hands up Danny’s strong back, she practically purred, “What’s a little nudity between friends? “

 

Danny was frozen in place.  He didn’t know what to do with these hyper-sexed crazies.  The back of his mind was screaming, _No!  Warning!  Danger!  Run for your life!_   But his feet remained rooted to the ground as Catherine wound her arms around him and began undoing his belt, while she pressed herself up against his back.  “You were right you know.  I would like to see you without your pants on,” she whispered. Danny seemed powerless – unable or unwilling – to stop her as she undid the button at his waist and tugged down the zipper.  In the quiet of Steve’s living room, the click as each of the zipper’s teeth unlinked was the loudest sound in the room. 

 

A rather prominent bulge was evident in Steve’s cargos, tenting the material for all who cared to look.  His pupils were blown wide, fixed on Danny’s groin, waiting for all to be revealed.  Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

 

Before Catherine could reach inside of Danny’s pants, the blonde, grabbed his trousers and side stepped the minx. 

 

Aghast Danny looked back and forth between his friends.  “What has gotten into you two?”

 

“We all survived another near death experience today,” Catherine began. 

 

“Several,” Steve emphasized, lest anyone forget his previous tussle with a crazed gunman inside a helicopter.

 

Unbidden, images of Catherine advancing on the bad guys during the last firefight jumped into Danny’s head.  Catherine was no damsel in distress and he had to admit that she looked damn hot with an automatic rifle in her hands.  Until he’d met Kono and Cath, Danny had always been attracted to sweet docile women like Rachel and Gabby.  The thought of a Rambette had never done it for him but now, he couldn’t help but find their ferocity a turn on. 

 

“We’ve got to release our adrenaline somehow,” Steve offered reasonably.

 

“So go swimming or something,” Danny suggested. 

 

“We could skinny dip,” Steve acknowledged, standing to unzip his pants as Catherine stripped off her hoodie. 

 

Before she could whip her tank over her head, Danny started to back away.  “Great.  You two go do that, and I’ll go home.”

 

“You can’t go home.  You don’t have a car here,” Steve reminded him.  They left the Camaro at the bar because they were all too drunk to drive.

 

“Besides, you’re the one who suggested we all go for a swim,” Catherine said as she dropped her tank on the floor and stared at him wearing only tight skinny jeans and a lacy black bra.

 

“We all need the release, Danno,” Steve pointed out, licking his lips at the prospect of Danny’s release.

 

Danny held up both hands as a sign for stop and back off, without remembering that he had been holding his own pants up and closed. The flaps of the fly flopped open and the weight of his belt slid them down a bit revealing his light blue plaid boxers but his hips kept his pants more on then off.

 

“No,” Danny protested.  “I said Steve could go swimming.”   As Catherine and Steve advanced toward him, Danny took a step backwards and continued, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but . . .”  Before he could complete his retreat, his pants slid down farther.  Danny stumbled over Catherine’s handbag that she had dropped on the floor and he fell backwards.  He would have cracked his head but for Steve’s reflexes.  Even inebriated, the SEAL’s training and muscle memory allowed him to prevent a serious accident but his compromised coordination landed him on top of the blonde sprawled out on his living room floor. 

 

Steve knew the moment Danny realized just how excited Steve was by all the verbal foreplay and innuendo, not to mention the years of unresolved sexual tension that had been swirling around them since the onset of their relationship.  Steve also realized that at least Danny’s lower body was happy to respond to the feel of Steve’s weight on top of his own.  Taking Danny’s erection as permission, Steve ground down and leaned in to instigate a long overdue kiss. 

 

Initially frozen in shock, Danny didn’t immediately respond but when Steve’s hot, insistent tongue caressed his own, Danny got with the program and gave as good as he got, picking his hands off the floor where they had been poised to break his fall, to wrap around his shirtless partner and finally stroke that gorgeous expanse of muscled back. 

 

“God, that’s hot,” Catherine enthused.  Fascinated she stared at the sight before her as she undid her bra and began to fondle her own breasts, pushing them together and plucking the nipples. 

 

Hearing her voice brought Danny back to reality.  He pushed Steve off him and sat up, startled to discover a now topless Catherine practically drooling on the two of them.  “Guh,” was all his over-stimulated drunken brain allowed him since most of his blood had been redirected south. 

 

Catherine dropped onto Danny’s thighs and cupped his face before she kissed him. 

 

Kissing Steve was one thing, but making out with his girlfriend while he was sitting right there was something else altogether.  Grasping her shoulders Danny pushed back firmly but gently.  “Stop.”

 

Once he got Catherine’s lips dislodged from his own and got her settled on her laurels even though she remained astride him and his erection had poked out of his open trousers, Danny ran a hand through his blonde locks attempting to clear his head.  Steve had stripped off his own cargos and was palming his cock through the material of his black boxer briefs. 

 

“Do one of you want to clue me in?” Danny huffed.

 

Steve stared at him as if to say, _Seriously?  You don’t understand what’s going on here?_

 

Knowing Steve didn’t have the words, Catherine tried to explain, “We, I guess we thought you wanted . . . well that you would be cool with this.”

 

“What exactly is ‘this’?” Danny demanded.

 

“Us,” Steve answered as if that clarified everything.

 

“Us?  You and she are an ‘us’,” Danny pointed between Steve and Catherine.  “You and I are partners.  And she and I,” he looked at Catherine hoping to find clarity.  “She and I are friends. . . my buddy’s girl.”

 

“I’m nobody’s ‘girl’,” Catherine corrected.

 

Shooting her a pleading look to say don’t give me a feminist lecture right now, Danny backpedaled, “You know what I mean.”

 

Talking over their politically correct debate, Steve declared, “That’s what makes this so perfect.”

 

“What?” Danny asked again.

 

“This,” Steve answered, reaching forward to capture Danny’s lips again.  While he was distracted, Catherine began unbuttoning his shirt and Danny’s subconscious mind allowed one hand to act like a heat seeking missile and roam over Steve’s bare torso, while his other hand began to fondle one of Catherine’s pert breasts. 

 

When somebody whimpered, Danny was again dragged back to conventional morality and broke the kiss. 

 

“Are we really gonna do this?” he asked plaintively in one half hearted last ditch attempt to stop this runaway train to crazy town.

 

“If you will stop talking long enough to get with the program,” Steve groused.  Catherine chuckled as their familiar banter continued.  “She wants you.  I want you and you _need_ to get laid.”  

 

“Can’t argue with you there,” Danny agreed.  Catherine had finally gotten all the buttons on his shirt undone and was pushing it off his broad shoulders. He sucked in a breath when she bent to flick her tongue over a nipple.  Steve followed suit on the other one.  Relishing the delicious sensations of two independent mouths and tongues dancing over his nipples, Danny rested backwards on his hands, giving his playmates maximum room to maneuver.  “Mmmmmm,” he moaned happily. “You win but could we. . . ah. . . you know . . . possibly move this to a --- ah bedroom?  I’m too old to be fooling around on a hard floor.”

 

“Finally!” Steve enthused, leaping to his feet and offering his companions a hand up. 

 

Once on his feet, Danny turned to look at Catherine.  “Are you sure about this?”

 

“It was my idea,” she confessed.

 

Danny quirked an eyebrow at her but looked to Steve for confirmation.  The taller man nodded, a broad grin on his face. 

 

Catherine chuckled, “Did you really think he was going to make a move without me pushing you two?”

 

Danny was surprised to hear that this wasn’t some cockamamie thing these two thought up at the spur of the moment.  When his eyes met Steve’s, Danny was touched that Steve looked a little sheepish, as if the bromance which had been bubbling below the surface was unnoticed by Danny.  The whole scene was just too sweet.  Danny reached up and pulled Steve down into a kiss. 

 

Catherine felt like she was on fire, watching these two ripped Alpha males lip lock.  It was the stuff pornos were made out of.  She was going to get to be the cream in a McDanno sandwich and she couldn’t wait.  “Upstairs.   Now, boys.  We need to get this party naked.”

 

Breaking apart, both men looked at Catherine “Yes, ma’am,” Danny mock saluted as he awkwardly stepped out of his pants.

 

Turning him toward the stairs, she barked, “Now.” 

 

Danny led the way.  Steve stopped to lock the front door and set the alarm but his long legs and eager disposition allowed him to catch his friends on the stairs where he playfully pinched Catherine’s butt. 

 

At the door to Steve’s bedroom Danny hesitated.  “What’s the game plan here?”

 

Steve playfully scooped up Catherine and gently tossed her on the bed. “How ‘bout ladies first?”

 

Eagerly, Catherine unzipped her jeans and began to push them off her hips.  Danny helped by pulling at the legs, but his eyes remained fixed as her core was gradually revealed to his hungry eyes.  As he suspected having seen her in the briefest of bikini bottoms, she was completely bare.  Without anything to block the view, it was obvious that she was already aroused.  His mouth began to water.

 

“Don’t just stand there with your mouth open.  Put it to good use,” she ordered. 

 

Never one to disappoint a lady, Danny dropped down to slide his hands under her thighs and pry her legs open with his shoulders.  He wasted no time with preliminaries and immediately swirled his tongue around her engorged clit, causing her to cry out with pleasure and dig her fingers into his blonde locks as she shuddered to the first of many orgasms. 

 

While Catherine writhed and thrashed under Danny’s oral assault, Steve used the opportunity to divest himself and Danny of their underwear.  As he removed Danny’s boxers, Steve made sure to fondle his partner’s thick cock. It was compact and solid like the man himself.  Danny moaned in appreciation and spread his legs wider to give Steve more room to maneuver.  Taking a moment to admire Danny’s magnificent derriere Steve squeezed the twin globes that had been the subject of many a fantasy and more than one masturbation session. Drawing the cheeks apart, Steve dropped a kiss on the small of Danny’s back, then dipped his head to tongue Danny’s puckered bud. 

 

“Oh fuck,” breathed the detective lifting his mouth from Catherine’s sopping pussy.  With his own tongue out of the way and his excitement building under Steve’s rim job, Danny easily slid a thick finger into Catherine’s dripping channel. 

 

“I wanna,” She exhaled, “I wanna go to Paris.”

 

“Now?” Danny questioned.  “What?”

 

Catherine started to sit up and Steve stopped what he was doing to move to the head of the bed.  Once he was in position, Catherine turned over on her hands and knees to suck Steve’s cock.  It was the first time Danny had gotten a good look at Steve’s magnificent anatomy.  The six pack was really an eight pack and the SEAL’s chiseled hips angled to highlight the nine inch monster that hung between his legs. He was shaved as bare as she was.  He looked like a cross between a porn star and a Greek god.   Fleetingly Danny wondered if it was a Navy thing.

 

To watch Catherine’s cheeks hollow as she slid her mouth up and down Steve’s shaft now glistening with her saliva was quiet impressive.   She’d wound her hair to the side so that it didn’t get in her way as she orally pleasured Steve. Unconsciously Danny began stroking his own six inches into its full thickness.

 

“Get behind her,” Steve directed as Danny dutifully walked to the other side of the bed.  “There are condoms in the drawer.”

 

Opening the night stand Danny grabbed a foil packet out of the box, ripped it open and began rolling over himself.  Catherine’s luscious tush was swaying invitingly before him.  Unencumbered by any hair, he could see her moist, pink slit begging to be plundered.

 

Palming himself to line up his entrance, Danny sought final confirmation from Steve.  “Are you sure about this?”

 

“The lady said she wanted to go to Paris, Danno,” Steve confirmed.

 

Not able to wait anymore because the tableau before him was so inviting, Danny thrust forward and filled Catherine who grunted at his invasion but didn’t stop sucking Steve.    As Danny found his rhythm, Steve matched it.  Plowing into her, Danny used one hand to manually stimulate Catherine and send her into another orgasm. 

 

Reaching out a long arm, Steve ran his hands over Danny’s glorious chest.  Sighing Danny leaned forward to allow Steve to practically pet him.  After relishing the sensations with his eyes closed to enhance the pleasure, Danny opened them again, reached forward and crushed his mouth to Steve’s in a true EiffelTower. 

 

When she heard them both groan, Catherine stopped sucking Steve and allowed his hard-on to pop out of her mouth.  “I want you both.”

 

“Whatever the lady wants,” Danny assured her although he looked to Steve to figure out what exactly she wanted. 

 

“Lay down,” Steve instructed his friend. 

 

Grabbing the base of the condom to keep it on, Danny pulled out of Catherine’s delightful body and lay down on his back.  As soon as he was in position, Catherine climbed on top of him and impaled herself on his throbbing dick.  She didn’t move but rather did kegel exercises around him; it was like she was squeezing him with her vagina.  Danny had never experienced anything like it.  He hung on to her slim hips trying to assure himself that this was, in fact, reality. 

 

Danny had been so focused on his own pleasure that it took him a moment to realize that Catherine was engaging in some tantric breathing; she seemed to be trying to relax.  Steve was behind her, between Danny’s legs which were hanging off the bed.  The wire hairs on both of their thighs were rubbing together enticingly. 

 

Although he was blissed out almost beyond reality, Danny yelped when he felt something cool drip onto the underside of his cock, where it was not inside of Catherine. 

 

“Lube,” Steve explained.  He’d already suit up in a condom of his own and was working a third finger into Catherine’s tight back door.  Finally realizing what he was doing, Danny reached up to grab Catherine’s butt cheeks in an attempt to pull her farther open for Steve. 

 

For her part, grateful that Danny was finally with the program, Catherine leaned forward to engulf him in a hot, wet kiss.  She was focused on her mouth and Danny’s reactions which allowed her lower half to relax.  Once she calmed, with a few well timed thrusts, Steve was able to enter her ass. 

 

When Steve bottomed out, Danny arched up.  Only the thin membrane inside of Catherine was separating them.  It was as if their pricks knew how close the other was and craved direct contact.  It didn’t take long for the trio to establish a mutually satisfactory tempo. 

 

Because Steve was still on his feet, he had more leverage than the other two.  Reaching around Catherine, he wedged his hand into the vortex where she and Danny were joined.  He managed to give Danny a few strokes while providing her clit with direct stimulation.  The sensations were more than she could withstand and she orgasmed again.  This time, her contractions milked Steve.  His orgasm triggered Danny’s release.  Practically coming simultaneously, Steve bent over Catherine fully covering her back to reach for Danny with his mouth.  Danny arched up enough to allow the dirty kiss, with the beautiful brunette still sandwiched between them and giving her a front row seat with their mouths at the side of her head. 

 

Totally, spent, Steve broke the kiss and eased himself out of Catherine’s body.  Once Steve was out, she rolled off Danny onto the side of the bed. “Wow!  Oh my God!  That was fucking amazing!”

 

“Absolutely,” agreed Steve as he flopped down on the bed next to her.  Lying on his stomach, bare ass to the world, he draped a sweaty arm across her middle with the practiced ease of long time lovers. 

 

Danny had gotten off the bed to divest himself of the condom.  When Danny bent down to grab his boxers off the floor, Steve didn’t even have to look up or open his eyes to know what the other man was doing.  “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Home?” Danny replied.

 

“Get in bed,” Catherine patted the empty space next to her. 

 

“You’re still too drunk to drive,” Steve reminded him.

 

“I . . . I can’t sleep here,” Danny stammered.

 

“Why not?” Steve demanded.

 

“Ah. .  ugh. . I ah. .” Danny muttered.  “It wouldn’t . . .”

 

“Danno, I just rimmed you.  We just fucked the shit out of Catherine and right after I can move again, we’re gonna fuck each others brains out.”

 

“Who says I wanna fuck you?” Danny rejoined.

 

Catherine guffawed at that falsehood. 

 

“Puh-lease,” Steve dismissed him.  “Get in bed.  We can fight about who drives later.”

 

Giving in, Danny moved to lay down next to Catherine but his new lovers chose that moment to right themselves on the bed and slip under the covers.  Still they held up the blankets for him to slide in too.  Catherine remained in the middle on her back.  Steve and Danny curled around her sides, but reached across her to make sure they were touching each other.

 

“I guess you think that just ‘cause you always drive my car, you’re gonna drive here, too.” Danny mumbled.

 

“Not necessarily,” Steve assured him. 

 

“Sometimes he even lets me drive,” Catherine confided. 

 

Propping himself up on an elbow, Danny looked at his companions.  In response to Danny’s arched eyebrow, Steve confessed, “She has a strap on.”

 

“And a short blonde wig and a tie,” Catherine completed the picture for him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
